harry potter y el legado del poder
by Filix
Summary: tras la muerte de su padrino harry deside tomar la guerra en sus propias manos para esto se sometera a un largo entrenamiento y intentara poner fin a la locura del mundo magico pero en este fic no solo hay accion y tristesa harry.. harrytonks
1. adios preivet drive hola a mi nueva vida

_1. Adiós Privet drive. __Hola a mi nueva vida _

_  
__buenas esta es la primera ves que escribo algo para esta pagina bueno en realidad es la primera ves que escribo un fanfic xD pero soy un fanático de harry Potter y e leído gran cantidad de fanfics sobre nuestro amigo cararrajada jojo espero que esta historia sea du vuestro agrado y si es así dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sus criticas y si tienen alguna sugerencia o hay algo que les gustara para este fic avisadme y veo que se puede hacer ._

_bueno ya basta de tanta charla aquí los dejo con la historia espero que les guste nos vemos abajo bye_

No era la primera ves que en Privet drive mas específicamente en el numero 4 se escucharan gritos y jadeos provenientes de un pequeño cuarto en el segundo piso donde un muchacho de casi 16 años se retorcía y sufría entre sueños .

_-Muchachoooo cállate de una ves maldito anormal ,_

Harry se despertó sobresaltado por los gritos de su tío Vernon que lo miraba con una cara de odio inimaginable .

_-Maldito anormal quien te crees que eres para despertarnos en medio de la noche con tus gritos_

Harry por su parte le echo una de sus mejores miradas cargadas de odio a su tío quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y retroceder un paso

Harry se dio cuenta de ello y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa arrogante

_- que pasa tío es que acaso me tienes miedo _

_- no seas impertinente mocoso como voy a tener miedo de un anormal como tu _

_- claro que me tienes miedo puedo verlo en tu mente te sientes intimidado por la magia.. la odias porque no la poses y me odias a mi porque me crees superior a ti ._

Vernon no pudo evitar abrir levemente la boca asombrado pero que rayos esta diciendo este chico como va a poder leer mi mente pensó

Mirando a su sobrino

_-claro que puedo y déjame decirte que estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu deseo de echarme de esta casa si por mi fuera me iría ahora mismo_

_-y porque rayos no te vas con el anormal de tu padrino y no nos dejas en paz de una buena vez _

la sonrisa del rostro de Harry se borro al instante y su rostro se ensombreció

-_no vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de padrino por tu sucia boca sino lo lamentaras _. dijo mirándolo con profundo odio

Vernon volvió a retroceder inconscientemente ese no era el muchacho que siempre había insultado y maltratado ara un Harry Potter totalmente diferente al del verano anterior, era mas adulto su cara se había ensombrecido y su mirada perdido ese brillo de sus ojos verdes su cabello que siempre fue imposible peinarlo seguía igual solo que mas largo y le daba un aspecto mas adulto , la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente que lo caracterizaba y por lo que era famoso idolatrado y hasta a veces amado seguía visible sobre su frente , su cuerpo estaba cambiado al igual que su rostro ya no quedaba nada de ese muchacho pequeño y flacucho .

Ahora era un muchacho alto y nada flacucho sus músculos y sus pectorales habían crecido gracias a los entrenamientos de Quiddich y su tío no pudo evitar intimidarse cuando este se paro de su cama y lo encaro

_no me amenaces mocoso que estas en mi casa que acaso tu padrino no quiere que vivas con el o tal vez es un vago sin trabajo como tu padre a no me olvidaba que es un maldito asesino prófugo_

Harry no pudo contenerse mas oír como insultaba a su padre y a su padrino y se abalanzo sobre tío Vernon dándole un sonoro golpe en la cara con el puño serrado su tío se vio sorprendido por esto pero no demoro mucho en reaccionar y comenzaron a propinarse golpes el uno al otro y forcejeando en el piso,

De pronto por la puerta del dormitorio de Harry se asomo la cabeza de su tía petunia posiblemente alertada por los ruidos que ocasionaban cuando golpeaban o rompían algo. se escucho el grito de su tía

_- ya bastaaaaaaaaaaa_, y separo a Vernon de su sobrino

_- te quiero fuera de mi casa maldito anormal yaaa lárgate.._, y salió de la habitación seguido de una petunia muy nerviosa y preocupada

Harry se detuvo un momento para pensar y observar a sus tíos y en ese momento se pregunto que rayos estaba haciendo en ese lugar que tanto odiaba que tanta tristeza y dolor le avía traído en ese momento decidió que no se quedaría ni un solo momento mas en esa casa pero la pregunta era ¿adonde iría?

Pensó en la madriguera pero no podría irrumpir ay sin avisar y sin ser invitado , pensó en el cuartel de la orden pero no quería regresar hay todo le haría recordar a sirius los recuerdos estaban todavía muy frescos no pudo evitar que una lagrima de tristeza le recorriera el rostro al recordar a su padrino se sintió abatido por un momento pero se repuso rápidamente ese no era el momento de lamentarse tenia que actuar rápido y irse de ese lugar donde lo habían echo sufrir tanto,

Siguió pensando posibilidades de adonde ir quedarse en el caldero chorreante podría ser muy peligroso para el seria muy fácil reconocerlo y los mortífagos lo podrían descubrir y atacarlo pensó en Hogsmeade pero era igual de peligroso que el anterior cansado de darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en un lugar a donde ir decidió empezar a juntar sus cosas no eran muchas junto toda su ropa propia que era poca y dejo toda la de Dudley tirada en un rincón junto sus túnicas de Hogwarts y su túnica de gala que por cierto ya le quedaba pequeña, entre sus cosas encontró una capucha y un pañuelo rojo y esto le dio una idea se coloco una túnica oscura que tenia la capucha y el pañuelo se lo ato en la cabeza como una bincha se miro al espejo no era muy normal ver a alguien vestir así pero recordó las rarezas del mundo mágico y no le dio importancia además no se veía nada mal pensó , junto sus libros sus útiles y sus pertenencias mas preciadas su capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador, el espejo de doble sentido que había rapado antes de regresar de Hogwarts , la navaja capas de abrir cualquier puerta aunque rota significaba mucho para el, su saeta de fuego por lejos el mejor regalo que le habían echo cuando tuvo todo en su baúl tomo la jaula de hedwing su lechuza avía salido a cazar y no estaba ay pensó que lo encontraría así que no le dio mucha importancia ya tenia todo preparado su corazón palpitaba se iría de Privet drive y jamás volvería estaba seguro de esto por mas de lo que Dumbledore dijera tomo su varita y la guardo en su bolsillo trasero pero luego recordó las palabras de Moody y que si su varita se encendía podría perder una nalga y cambio de opinión riéndose.

Miro por ultima ves su cuarto y después comenzó a bajar las escaleras arrastrando su baúl era una molestia no poder hacer magia fuera del colegio así que se propuso buscar la manera de que el ministerio no lo detectara .

Cuando llego a la puerta del numero 4 de Privet drive inspiro hondo listo para dejar atrás toda esa etapa de su vida atrás

Tras el escucho los gritos de sus tíos probablemente insultándolo pero les ignoro y con paso decidido atravesó el umbral de esa casa que le traía tan malos recuerdos para comenzar una nueva vida en el mundo mágico.

Caminaba por la calle pensando adonde podría ir al final se decidió por el caldero chorreante ya que su apariencia ocultaba muy bien quien era y le daba un aire misterioso miro hacia ambos lados de la calle estaba totalmente oscura deseando que nadie lo viera saco su varita mágica y unos instantes después apareció de la nada ante el un autobús de 2 pisos a gran velocidad de el bajo un muchacho pecoso alto que Harry recordaba que se llamaba stan, _  
- bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo soy stan.. _

_- tengo prisa _

stan al parecer se enfado de que alguien interrumpiera su monologo pero no comento nada solo le pregunto adonde iba y le cobro 11 sikles luego tomo sus cosas y las subió y las acomodo cerca de Harry

al entrar vio que nuevamente estaban las camas esparcidas por todo el autobús se sentó en una pero se sujeto firmemente pues ya tenia experiencia viajando en el autobús y no era nada agradable ,

no mucho rato después Harry bajo en su parada y comenzó a caminar hacia la taberna al entrar pudo notar que había gran numero de gente aunque fueran las 4 de la madrugada bebiendo charlando y disfrutando del habiente tan agradable que se respiraba en ese lugar se acerco con paso decidido al cantinero

_-buenas noches Tom quisiera una habitación _

_- por supuesto señor .._

Harry había olvidado que ocultaba su apariencia y se reprocho así mismo haber sido tan familiar dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

_- puede llamarme sirius evans_

_- ok _dijo el cantinero can una gran sonrisa sígame señor evans le mostrare su cuarto Harry solo asintió tomo sus cosas y siguió a Tom al que seria su cuarto hasta que terminaran las vacaciones ,

no era nada del otro mundo era exactamente igual a la que se había quedado en tercero dejo su baúl al lado de su cama y acomodo sus pocas pertenencias en la habitación luego de asegurar la puerta se tiro sobre su cama estaba muy cansado no había podido dormir casi en todo la noche y cuando lo logro los sueños sobre sirius cayendo a través del velo lo atormentaban hacia apenas una semana se que había vuelto de Hogwarts y el dolor de su perdida se Asia visible a cada momento en especial cuando dormía.

Pero Harry pudo sobrellevar ese dolor cerrando su mente practicando la oclumancia y había funcionado avía dejado de soñar con Voldemort y ahora solo lo sentía cuando el lord oscuro experimentaba fuertes emociones por medio de su cicatriz,

Al dominar totalmente la oclumancia a tal punto que Voldemort no podía entrar en su mente sus capacidades aumentaron cuando leía o estudiaba podía retener muchísima información y podía mantener su concentración por horas también había practicado la legeremancia con sus parientes muggles y ya la dominaba contra mentes desprotegidas ,

Todo esto lo había echo porque se tomo muy enserio la profecía que o involucraba a Voldemort y a el tan enserio que se prometió así mismo que nadie mas se sacrificaría por el se volvería poderoso entrenaría realmente duro para llegar a cumplir la profecía pero no siendo la victima promesa que se mantenía en su mente constantemente .

Pensando en la profecía y en el entrenamiento que se auto impondría en los próximos tiempos se quedo dormido rápidamente probablemente por todas las emociones que había experimentado en un solo dia .

Unas horas mas tarde se despertó con una molestia en la mejilla intento ignorarle pero se hacia cada ves mas fuerte maldiciendo por dentro de lo poco que podía dormir abrió los ojos lentamente para ver como su lechuza lo picoteaba cariñosamente en la mejilla

_sabia que me encontrarías eres una lechuza muy inteligente _

le dijo acariciándola suavemente , hedwing ululo en señal de aprobación a lo que su amo le decía Harry se paro lentamente de la cama fue hasta su baúl y saco comida para su lechuza y se la entrego hedwing ululo contenta y se puso a comer sus alimentos ha Harry le pareció buena idea imitarla y tras un gran bostezo se desperezo se cambio de ropa ya se ducharía luego de comprarse nueva ropa porque casi no tenia la mayoría era de Dudley ,

bajo las escaleras saludo a Tom que se veía algo somnoliento y pidió algo de desayunar (na: a gusto de cada quien) cuando termino de comer decidió comenzar sus compras así que como llevaba poco dinero fue a Gringots el banco del mundo mágico ,

en el camino a el banco pudo apreciar muchas cosas que iba a necesitar y pensó que se tendría que gastar bastantes galeones para ello pero no se preocupo el tenia su pequeña fortuna y seria mas que suficiente

después de dar un pequeño paseo por el callejón Diagon llego al banco lo admiro desde afuera como ya había echo otras veces antes entro en el edifico y se dirigí hacia el primer duende que encontró

_-buenas tardes he venido a visitar mi cámara_

_-aja tiene su llave señor.._

Harry pensó que seria tonto ocultar su identidad en el banco a si que muy seguro de si mismo dijo

-_ Harry, Harry Potter_

el elfo lo miro raro y luego asintió

-_ y tiene su llave señor Potter_

_- he si claro aquí esta_

y le entrego una pequeña llave de plata el duende la observo detenidamente y luego volvió a asentir

_- sígame señor Potter_

a medida que Iván caminando Harry se extraño porque no seguían hacia las bóvedas pero no comento nada , -_señor Potter antes de que acceda a su cámara me gustaría terminar unos asuntos que usted tiene pendientes con el banco _

_-¿asuntos? ¿ que asuntos?_

_- hablemos en mi oficina mejor_

- (¿de que rayos estará hablando?)

momentos después entraron en la oficina del duende, no era un lugar muy grande pero lo que si lo impresiono fue que estaba llena de objetos extraños y curiosos que le hacían recordar el despacho del profesor Dumbledore pero estos a diferencia de los del director eran de oro incluso las fotos del duende estaban enmarcadas en oro

el duende se sentó en su escritorio y con un gesto de la mano lo invito a sentarse

-_ bueno señor Potter lo he traído aquí para la lectura de los testamento de James y Lily Potter y de sirius Black respectivamente ¿esta listo?_

Harry no podía articular palabra se había quedado boquiabierto sus padres y sirius le avían dejado testamento

- _señor Potter... señor Potter ¿ por cual quiere comenzar?_

Harry por su parte solo pude pronunciar el nombre de su padrino casi en un susurro pero basto para que el duende lo escuchara y le alcanzara unos papeles que empezó a leer

_Querido Harry si estas leyendo esto debe ser porque he caído en batalla porque sinceramente nunca creí morir de viejo jaja , no debes sentirte triste Harry ni mucho menos llorar por mi , debes afrontar lo que pasa con la cara en alto pero siempre debes recordar que no hay nadie que te quiera o este mas orgulloso de ti que tu padrino se fuerte Harry y cuando sea el momento dale un buena a voldy de mi parte jaja te estaré esperando pero espero no verte en mucho tiempo ._

Harry havia intentado hacerle caso a su padrino y no llorar pero no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a brotar desde sus ojos

El duende le echo una rápida mirada y siguió leyendo ,

_Dejo como único heredero de todos mis vienes a mi ahijado Harry james Potter evans el sabrá como darle buen uso a la fortuna de los Black , a continuación todos mis bienes y acciones:_

_. acciones del diario el profeta 40 _

_. honeydukes 40_

_. equipo de Quiddich los tornados 100_

_. la tienda de ropa de madame malkin 40_

_. escobas Nimbus 40_

_. la tienda de varitas de olivanders 20_

_. las 3 escobas 50_

_. el cabeza de puerco 50 _

_. el numero 12 Grimmauld place _

_. locales libres en el callejo Diagon : 2 , 25 , 73_

_. casa en Hogsmeade numero 69_

_. casa en el valle de Godric numero 34_

_. las cámaras 12 ,45, 73 y 712 del banco Gringots _

_-desafortunadamente también a kracher el elfo de mi familia_

_pues eso es todo creo tu sabrás como usarlo Harry, en las cámaras encontraras cosas útiles para la guerra te lo aseguro a y me podías hacer unos favorcitos la casa que tu ya sabes deja que la usen para lo que tu ya sabes ¿ok? y el otro favor es que me cuides a mi prima Tonks yo era su ultimo familiar vivo sin contar a Bellatrix ahora que yo ya no estoy ella pasara a estar sola en Grimmauld place ya que esta viviendo hay tras la muerte de su madre te pido esto harry porque se que tu entiendes lo que es perder a las personas que mas quieres y estoy seguro que la comprendes ella necesita un amigo un apoyo en estos momentos y me atrevería a decir que tu también puedes confiar en Tonks como si fuera yo harry ok, además su diferencia de edad no es tanta son tan solo 5 años ella podrá ser una gran auror pero es muy despistada y descuidada jajaja cuídala si, Bueno me despido nos vemos en la otra vida Harry ._

_sirius Black _

Harry estaba impresionado sabia que los Black eran una familia adinerada pero nunca imagino tanto y menos que se lo dejaría todo a el

Le estaba infinitamente agradecido a su padrino y estaba decidido a cumplir con lo que sirius le havia pedido aunque su ultima petición era un poco extraña pero a el no le importaba .

_- bueno señor Potter este es el testamento de sus padres _

_Querido Harry si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que no estamos junto a ti y que Voldemort nos a encontrado pero si lo estas leyendo significa que tu has logrado escapar de alguna manera sigues con vida ,_

_Sabemos que será duro vivir sin tus padres pero debes ser fuerte Harry no debes de dejar de luchar nunca y debes recordar que estemos donde estemos te amaremos por siempre y que nunca estarás solo ya que siempre estaremos dentro de tu corazón, sabemos que quedas en buenas manos sirius y Remus cuidaran de ti confía en ellos como si fuéramos nosotros ._

_A nuestro único hijo Harry james Potter evans le dejamos :_

_. el 15 de las acciones de honeydukes _

_.el 20 de la tienda de madame malkin _

_.el 10 del hospital san mungo _

_.el 60 de la empresa Nimbus _

_.el 100 del colegio Hogwarts _

_.un 40 de la tienda olivanders_

_. el 100 de los derechos sobre los cromos de brujas y magos famosos _

_.locales libres del callejón Diagon : 7,36 y 94_

_. el 60 del diario el profeta _

_. todas las cámaras de los Potter en Gringots pasaran a tu cámara personal _

_. también te dejamos la cámara numero 1 perteneciente a Gryffindor _

_. nuestra casa en el valle de Godric numero 16_

_. castillo Gryffindor en el valle de Godric _

_. casa en Hogsmeade numero 68 (junto a la de sirius)_

_sabemos que no debes entender muy bien porque tu heredas el castillo y la cámara de Gryffindor , y mucho menos entender porque heredas Hogwarts, en realidad es muy censillo tu eres el heredero de Gryffindor y no lo sabes porque nadie que no sea de la familia lo sabe ni siquiera Remus y Sirius , solo nosotros podíamos decírtelo (jajaja nos estamos imaginando tu cara cuando te enteres) y eres dueño de Hogwarts porque al ser el ultimo heredero de los fundadores con vida legalmente te pertenece , podrías despedir al mismo Dumbledore si quisieras jajaja._

_Sabemos que usaras tu herencia para el bien , recuerda Harry no estas solo te amamos y deseamos que vivas en un mundo de paz donde no existan voldemorts ni mortífagos y donde puedas criar a nuestros futuros nietos con todo el amor del mundo se despiden tus padres_

_James y Lily Potter _

Harry estaba emocionado , triste , feliz, impactado , era un hervidero de emociones y un mar de lagrimas no sabia que pensar ni que hacer

Solo podía llorar , por su parte el duende que le leyó el testamento estaba igual o mas asombrado que Harry no lo podía creer ese muchacho de 15 años no solo era una de las personas mas ricas del mundo y el heredero de uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts sino que era dueño total de Hogwarts era insólito era increíble era Harry Potter

_- felicidades señor Potter o debo llamarlo Gryffindor _

Harry seguía impactado solo pudo atinar a decir

_- llámeme simplemente Harry_

_- por supuesto señ em harry _

harry meditaba las palabras de sus padres y de su padrino y llego a la conclusión de que el jamás estaría solo ellos vivirían siempre en el y les prometió sin palabras que usaría todo lo que le habían dejado para el bien y que a partir de ahora no lloraría mas por ellos mantendría la frente en alto como le pedía su padrino y jamás dejaría de luchar para lograr el mundo de paz que sus padres querían para el .

tras unas palabras con el duende y que le informara que era una de la personas mas ricas del mundo y seguramente la mas rica de gran bretaña fueron a visitar las cámaras que había heredado ,

comenzaron por la de sus padres que ahora rebosaba de oro no entraba una sola moneda mas el duende le explico que en esa cámara se encontraba todo su oro pero que en las demás cámaras si había diferentes cosas , lleno un gran saco con mucho dinero había decidido comprar un gran numero de cosas así que lo iba a necesitar ,

luego visito la cámaras de su padrino donde había muchas cosas :

gran numero de armas espadas , hachas , escudos , arcos, espadas y hachas de 2 manos, lanzas , dagas y cuchillos , etc

también encontró una espada larga con un mango verde oscuro con esmeraldas incrustadas y que su filo desprendía una energía violeta oscuro , el duende le explico que era la espada familiar de los Black

y que debía tener poderes pero que el no los conocía porque solo su verdadero dueño podía empuñarla y descubrirlos , había también gran cantidad de libros y otros objetos que no supo que serian luego de mirar un rato las demás cosas decidió que mas adelante se preocuparía por averiguar que eran tomo la espada de los Black ya que fue algo que le agrado y pensó que se entrenaría tanto mágicamente como físicamente ya que la mayoría de los magos dependen principalmente de la magia esto le dari cierta ventaja , la envaino y siguió su rumbo asta la cámara Gryffindor

esta cámara solo había una palabra que la podría describir correctamente y esa era simplemente MAGICA al igual que la de sirius esta tenia gran numero de armas que el duende le comento que probablemente estas tuvieran propiedades mágicas y que el podía averiguarlas y luego mandarle una lista si el lo deseaba también tenia gran cantidad de libros pero estos no eran libros normales ni libros de artes oscuras como era el caso de la cámara de los Black estos eran de magia avanzada, magia antigua, magia blanca , magia divina ,rituales antiguos muy poderosos ,

magia angelical , y la mas poderosa de las magias la magia olvidada tan bien había otros libros que le resultarían útiles como libros de animagia , de cómo dominar magia sin una varita , sobre aparición

y sobre criaturas míticas y algunos donde hablaba de criaturas que se creían leyendas y otras de la capacidad de la invocación y muchas cosas mas pero sin duda la cosa mas extraña era una carta simple en un sobre común aunque paresia muy antiguo y en el se podía observar en grandes letras doradas el nombre de harry Potter.

Con la mano temblorosa y totalmente sorprendido y confundido lo tomo en sus manos lo abrió lentamente y leyó

_Querido Harry:_

_Saludos heredero se que te parecerá increíble que te este escribiendo una carta no creas que para mi no es raro hacerlo pero lo creí necesario, _ _te estarás preguntando como es que te estoy escribiendo y como se tu nombre en realidad es muy censillo todo se debe a una de mis habilidades, una de las mas extrañas he imprecisas de todas las que poseo es la habilidad que poder observar por un periodo corto de tiempo el futuro de mis herederos a lo largo de mi vida me llegaban estas llamémosles visiones de tu presente y pude juntar suficiente información sobre tu vida para entender la maldad que esta destruyendo nuestro mundo poco a poco ,esa maldad que solo tu eres capas de detener y erradicar de este mundo por completo ._

_Pero también se que sin ayuda no podrás cumplir con tu destino por eso mi carta heredero , tu tienes la capacidad y el poder para cumplirlo pero si no lo entrenas como es debido fracasaras por eso he diseñado un plan para convertirte en el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos incluso mas que nuestro ancestro mas antiguo merlín será el entrenamiento mas duro que jamás haya existido si al final de este aun conservas tu vida te aseguro que no habrá enemigo que no puedas derrotar , no habrá obstáculo que no puedas superar, no habrá poder que te pueda igualar ,_

_Piénsalo heredero una ves que estés listo ven a mi castillo hay sabrás como comenzar tu entrenamiento me despido por ahora harry. _

_Godric Gryffindor _

_bueno asta aquí llega el primer capitulo de esta historia la verdad que yo estoy bastante contento por como me esta quedando y creo que les gustara el siguiente capitulo que ya estoy maquinando en mi mente xD DEJAD REVIEWS, BUEN UN SALUDO PARA TODOS BYE_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus review, a aquellos que les aya gustado mi historia les aviso que no seguiré actualizando en esta pagina sino que me voy a cambiar a poterfics con el usuario de dinico4, los que quieran pueden dejar un nuevo comentario sobre la historia allí, bueno los aliento a dejar review y como siempre alguna sugerencia a pregunta déjenme un review nn bueno muchas gracias cuídense


	3. Chapter 3

Para los que quieran seguir mi historia la Pág. es potterficspuntocom ( obviamente así no es pero no me deja ponerlo de otra forma cuando estén en la pagina

Ponen en donde dice buscar y buscan al usuario denico4 o buscan la historia harry Potter y el legado al poder

Si alguien sigue teniendo dudas me pude agregar al msn

denico4arrobahotmailpuntocom (tampoco es así obvio nn


End file.
